Voldemorts Kettenhund
by DahliaFuchslieb
Summary: Eine junge Frau sucht Dumbledores Hilfe. Severus Snape hat berechtigte Einwände. Warnung: Spoiler Band 6
1. Gelöste Fesseln

**Disclaimer:** Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts und alles andere aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehört natürlich J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur Kimeira, und auch sie gehört eigentlich sich selbst.

Öh- natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit!

**Einleitung:** Eigentlich sind es drei Kurzgeschichten, die aber nur miteinander einen Sinn ergeben – deshalb sind es vielleicht doch drei Kapitel…egal, auf jeden Fall gehören sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge gelesen.

Ähm, ja – es kommt zwar eine Frau vor, trotzdem ist es KEINE Romanze…nicht im eigentlichen Sinn.

Gelöste Fesseln: Eine junge Frau sucht in Hogwarts Hilfe. Severus Snape hat seine Einwände. Spielt vor HP1.

Revanche: Severus Snape soll der Prozess gemacht werden. Lucius Malfoy hat etwas dagegen. Kimeira hat etwas gegen Lucius Malfoy. Spielt nach HP6

Lass es enden…: Snape, nach Jahren der Selbstvorwürfe zermürbt, sucht Kimeiras Hilfe. Warnung: möglicher Charaktertod. Spielt in sehr ferner Zukunft.

**Gelöste Fesseln**

Es war noch nicht einmal Morgen, als Hagrid an Snapes Tür trommelte. Leise seufzend schälte sich der Tränkemeister unter seinen Decken hervor, taumelte zur Tür und öffnete.

„Ich hab jemanden gefunden, " sprudelte es aus Hagrid heraus, „und Dumbledore sagte: "Hol Snape!", ja genau, das hat er gesagt, und da bin ich jetzt und…"

„ Wo?"

„In der Krankenstation, ja genau, da hab ich sie hingebracht und…"

Ohne weitere Umschweife schlug Snape die Tür vor Hagrids Nase zu.

Minuten später betrat er die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey beugte sich über ein Bett, während Dumbledore auf sie einredete.

„Warten sie noch einen Moment, ich möchte, dass…ah, Severus – ausgezeichnet. Du solltest Dir das ansehen!"

Snape näherte sich dem Bett auf dem der regungslose, magere Körper einer jungen Frau lag. Das blasse Gesicht unter dem zerstrubbelten dunklen Haar war genauso blutverschmiert wie ihre ganze linke Seite. An ihrem linken Arm schien sich kein Fetzen Haut mehr zu befinden, das Fleisch war roh und blutig.

„Ein Fluch! Das war kein Anfänger. Sie muss ausgewichen sein. Wenn er sie voll getroffen hätte, wäre sie jetzt tot. Oder…" Snape unterbrach sich und trat einen Schritt näher heran. Er warf einen Blick in das Gesicht der Verletzten, auf das breite, lederne Halsbad mit der schweren silbernen Schnalle, das eng um ihren Hals lag und seufzte.

„Oder aber auch nicht!"

Er warf einen scharfen Blick in Dumbledores Gesicht. „Du weißt, was das ist?"

„Borjas Geschöpf, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie einmal gesehen, aber das ist Jahre her. Hm. Gehen wir in mein Büro. Madame Pomfrey, tun sie, was nötig ist."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Zauerer das Krankenzimmer. Erst in seinem Büro brach Dumbledore das Schweigen.

„Santiago Borja. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir seine Schöpfung noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie hat er sie genannt?"

„Kimeira. Ja, erstaunlich, dass es hier wieder auftaucht." Snape verzog abschätzig den Mund. „Wo hat Hagrid es gefunden?"

„Am Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Sein Hund hat ihn auf sie aufmerksam gemacht. Er hat keine Spur von einem Zauberer gesehen. Wie es aussieht, hat sie eine ziemlich lange Strecke zurückgelegt – und das mit diesem Arm. Was meinst du, Severus? Wer war es?"

„Es muss einer von Voldemorts Leuten gewesen sein, der es so zugerichtet hat."

Dumbledore sah auf.

„Einer von seinen? Sollten die nicht darauf bedacht sein sie lebend zu bekommen?" Er wiegte den Kopf. „Na gut, das Ministerium hätte wohl kaum eine so brutale Methode angewandt."

Ironisch hob Snape eine Augenbraue. „Auch nicht, um die Chimäre zurück zu bekommen?" Er überlegte kurz. „Stimmt. Nein. Das ist keine Auroren – Methode. Aber ich denke nicht, dass der Fluch es getötet hätte. Vielleicht war der Angreifer sich nicht sicher, ob das Halsband es noch an der Verwandlung hindert und wollte diese Möglichkeit von vornherein ausschalten…"

„Aber das Halsband hält sie noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, oder?" Der Schulleiter sah den Tränkemeister fragend an.

„Ja. Ich konnte damals seine Verbindung zu Voldemort abschirmen, sah aber keinen Weg, es zu entfernen. Außerdem hielt ich es für besser, wenn eine Verwandlung auch dann unmöglich ist, wenn das…Ding…sich nicht mehr in seiner Macht befindet."

„Ah ja, ausgezeichnet. Wie auch immer. Madame Pomfrey meinte, Kimeira würde frühestens heute Abend aufwachen. Ich möchte, Severus, das dann jemand bei ihr ist, der - hm – die näheren Umstände kennt."

Snape verzog unwillig den Mund. „Natürlich, Direktor. Wenn sie es für _unumgänglich_ halten…"

„Ja, das tue ich. Bring sie dann bitte zu mir. Und Serverus? "

„Hm?" Snape wandte sich zur Tür.

„Sag nicht immer „es", wenn du über sie sprichst!"

„Wieso? Es ist doch nur ein Ding!"

Sie erwachte langsam, dämmerte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und wirren, unerinnerten Traumfetzen, die ihr nur das Gefühl von schrecklicher, kalter Einsamkeit ließen. Als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich in einem warmen, sauberen Bett befand und von ihrem Arm keine Schmerzen mehr ausstrahlten, setzte sie sich zögernd auf.

Sie brauchte nicht ihren Instinkt um festzustellen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Tiefe, leise raspelnde Atemzüge waren deutlich zu hören. Geduldig wartete sie, bis sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht im Zimmer gewöhnt hatten. Ein dunkler Schatten gegenüber des Bettes wurde zu den Umrissen eines Mannes, der auf einer Bank sitzend eingeschlafen war.

Tief sog sie die Luft ein. Ein hagerer Mann in schwarzer Robe, schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Es war lange her, aber sie erkannte ihn.

Vor innerer Kälte zitternd raffte sie die Decke um sich, ließ die Beine über die Bettkante gleiten und stand auf.

Severus Snape erwachte mit argen Kreuzschmerzen. Noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, verfluchte er sich dafür, im Sitzen eingeschlafen zu sein. Ein ungewohntes Gewicht lastete auf seinem Oberschenkel. Gedankenlos fasste er danach und berührte weiches, zerzaustes…_Fell_? In plötzlicher Panik stieß der danach, riss sei Bein weg, wurde mit einem erschreckten Aufkeuchen belohnt und gleich darauf mit dem dumpfe Aufschlag eines Körpers auf den Boden.

Hecktisch rief er ein Licht herbei und nachdem sich seine Augen an die plötzliche Helle gewöhnt hatten, sah er Borjas Chimäre vor sich am Boden liegen. Noch immer fest in eine Decke gewickelt drehte sie sich herum, hob den Kopf und sah in aus erschrockenen braunen Augen an.

Mit einer unwilligen Bewegung stand er auf. „Du bist wach. Gut." Er stieg über ihren Körper und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete ungeduldig, während sie sich aus der Decke kämpfte und mühsam aufstand.

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie zum Bett und legte die Decke zurück. Dann drehte sie sich zu Snape, strich ihr weißes Nachthemd glatt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Da an der Wand hängt ein Umhang, den kannst du nehmen.", sagte er. „Komm jetzt, Dumbledore wartet."

Schweigend durchquerten sie die dunklen Gänge, der Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters erschien endlos. Endlich erreichten sie die richtige Türe. Sape klopfte, wartete, bis ein „Herein" zu hören war dann trat er ein, Kimeira folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

Dumbledore trat bei ihrem Eintreten hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und ging auf die junge Frau zu.

„Kimeira! Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Haben sie schon etwas gegessen? Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit hier, bedienen sie sich!" Er fasste sie an den Händen und führte sie zu eine niedrige Tisch, um den einige bequeme Stühle gruppiert waren. Sie setzte sich, lächelte ihn dankbar an und machte sich dann ohne weitere Umschweife über einen Teller mit Brot und kaltem Braten her. Auch er nahm Platz und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie gierig ihren Hunger stillte.

Snape hatte sich vor das Bücherregal gestellt und betrachtete mit betont gelangweilter Miene die Einbände.

Als die Frau genug hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und blickte in Dumbledores Gesicht. „Ich danke ihnen, Professor. Ich dachte schon, ich würde es nicht hierher schaffen." Ihre Stimme war leise und sanft.

Der Schulleiter lächelte sie an. „Sie können sich erst mal sicher fühlen. Aber erzählen sie, was hat sie hierher geführt?"

Kimeira warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Snapes Rücken. „Sie wissen, wie ich aus…", sie zögerte, „…Voldemorts Gewalt entkommen bin?"

„Im Große und Ganzen ja, aber erzählen sie ruhig von Anfang an!" Dumbledore sah sie aufmunternd an. Der Tränkemeister hingegen schien seine bibliophile Seite entdeckt zu haben.

„Ich…als…als Voldemort mich – äh – gestohlen hatte, kontrollierte er mich, also meine andere Gestalt über…", ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Hals, zuckte aber kurz vor dem schwarzen Leder zurück, „über dieses Halsband. Er benutzte mich, um zu bestrafen oder -- unliebsame Personen loszuwerden. Und wenn er mich nicht brauchte, hielt es mich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt.

Als – äh –Professor Snape sich dazu entschloss, mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen, schirmte er es gegen Voldemort ab, um ihm den Zugriff auf mich unmöglich zu machen. Aber das Halsband hindert mich noch immer an der Verwandlung."

„Es war zu gefährlich", sagte Snape und wandte sich den Sitzenden zu, „ich konnte nicht riskieren dass er über eine so gefährliche Waffe verfügte. Deshalb habe ich _ihr_", er warf Dubledore einen sarkastischen Blick zu, „als sich die Möglichkeit ergab und es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Verdacht auf mich fallen würde, zur Flucht verholfen."

„Und dafür", sagte Kimeira, „bin ich ihnen unendlich und ewig dankbar. Aber jetzt…sie jagen mich wieder, sie wollen mich zurückhaben für den dunklen Lord. Ich habe mich all die Jahre bei den Muggeln versteckt. Dem Ministerium für Zauberei, den Auroren zu entgehen ist leicht, wenn man weiß wie. Aber jetzt suchen mich die Todesser wieder. Ihre Methoden sind anders und ich kann ihnen nichts Wirksames entgegen setzen.

„Dann kam der Fluch, der dich getroffen hat, von einem Todesser? Wie bist Du ihm entkommen?", fragte Snape. Er kam zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Na? Wenn du so hilflos bist, wie bist du ihn dann losgeworden?"

Die Frau blickte auf ihre Hände. „Auf Muggelart. Als er mich mit dem Fluch zu Boden gebracht hatte, bin ich einfach liegen geblieben und habe mich tot gestellt." Sie lächelte grimmig. „Und als er sich dann über mich gebeugt hat, habe ich ihm einen Stein über den Schädel gezogen und so schnell wie möglich das Weite gesucht.

Als es klar war, dass sie mich wieder jagen habe ich nicht gewartet bis sie mich in die Enge getrieben hatten, sondern bin nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen. Und im Wald hat er mich dann eingeholt. Ich wollte _sie_ finden, Professor Dumbledore. Ich wollte sie bitten, mir das Halsband abzunehmen."

„Das halte ich für unklug!", ereiferte sich Snape. „Etwas wie Kimeira sollte nicht frei herumlaufen. So etwas hätte überhaupt nie geschaffen werden dürfen! Ein Mischwesen aus _diesen_ beiden Arten! Santiago Borja hat ein Verbrechen wider die Natur begangen und…"

„Nur ruhig, Severus, lass sie ausreden!" warf Dumbledore unbeeindruckt ein.

Kimeira warf unwillig den Kopf zurück und sah Snape ins Gesicht. „Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht wie und als was ich geschaffen worden bin. Und ich habe keine Lust, weiterhin für die Sünden meines Vaters…ich meine, Borjas zu büßen! Nach seinem Tod hat mich das Ministerium geholt und in Askaban eingesperrt. Als ob das nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre.

Nein! Nie ist jemand aus Askaban _ausgebrochen_. Natürlich nicht. Ausgebrochen nicht!" Ihre Stimme triefte jetzt vor Häme. „_Gestohlen worden_ schon. Das wäre Voldemort nie gelungen, wäre ich nicht hilflos in einer Bannzelle gesessen."

Sie atmete tief ein und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. „Hätte ich mich verwandeln können, hätte er mich nicht bekommen. Das Gleiche gilt jetzt. Wenn ich mich verwandeln kann – könnte – kein Todesser könnte Hand an mich legen."

Sie sah Dumbledore flehend an. „Bitte! Befreien sie mich von diesem Halsband. Und bitte, liefern sie mich nicht dem Ministerium aus. Ich will genau so wenig zurück zu Voldemort wie ich nach Askaban will!"

Snape fuhr hoch. „Na, das fehlte noch! Etwas wie dich ungesichert freizulassen. Wer weiß, was du anrichten könntest!"

„Nein! Ich bin nicht…", jetzt schwang Verzweiflung in Kimeiras Stimme. „Auch in meiner anderen Gestalt bin ich nicht ohne Vernunft. Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle, wenn ich verwandelt bin. Direktor! Sie haben meinen Vater gekannt! Sie haben uns besucht, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Ich kann mich erinnern, sie waren nicht glücklich darüber, dass es mich gab. Aber – ich weiß, sie sind kein Unmensch und sie wissen, ich bin nicht böse. Bitte! Verdammen sie mich nicht!"

Flehend sah sie Dumbledore an. „Ich will doch nur frei sein!", flüsterte sie.

Der alte Zauberer wiegte den Kopf. „In der Tat, es wäre sehr Schlimm, wenn der dunkle Lord wieder über sie verfügen könnte, aber Askaban…das erscheint mir unnötig grausam. Sie wollen sie ja nicht wegsperren, weil sie ein Verbrechen begangen hat, sondern weil sie nicht wissen, was sie sonst mit ihr tun sollen. Nein, ich halte sie für keinen schlechten – hm – Menschen, Kimeira."

Er blickte zu Snape. „Bevor du mir deine Meinung sagst, Severus, beruhige dich bitte. Und dann versuche, menschlich zu urteilen!"

Der Tränkemeister schnappte nach Luft, öffnete den Mund und – lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er brauchte lange, um über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken, aber schließlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Nun, prinzipiell bin ich dagegen, sie freizulassen. Wenn ich damals eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte…aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Ich bin mir sicher, nein, ich _weiß_, dass sie alles tun wird, um nicht wieder in die Nähe Voldemorts und der Todesser zu kommen." Er stockte kurz und blickte zur Decke. „Nicht nach allem, was dort passiert ist. Und Askaban wäre wirklich ausgesprochen hart. Trotzdem -- Direktor, es ist gegen das Gesetz!"

„Seit wann scherst du dich um Gesetze?", warf Dumbledore ein. Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Snape ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

„Dann sind wir ja einer Meinung! Geben wir unserer Kleinen die Möglichkeit, sich ihrer Haut zu wehren. Natürlich nur", er warf der jungen Frau einen strengen Blick zu, „wenn wir uns sicher sein können dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht gegen Auroren benutzen, Kimeira!"

„Das habe ich nie getan und werde ich auch nicht! Wenn ich ihnen nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen kann, werde ich aufgeben, aber ich würde nie Unschuldige… Niemals!", versicherte sie empört.

„Direktor, ich muss wirklich…" Es war sehr deutlich, dass sich Snape in seiner Haut nicht wohl fühlte.

„Du hast völlig recht, Severus, wir müssen uns wirklich über den modus operandi unterhalten – es wird sehr anstrengend werden, einen Zauber Voldemorts zu brechen. Anstrengend, aber nicht unmöglich! Das wird eine aufregende Nacht! Meine Liebe, sie stellen sich am Besten hierher und…"

Nachdem die Entscheidung einmal getroffen war, schienen die Energien des Schulleiters unerschöpflich. Ohne weitere Verzögerung machte er sich an die Arbeit und seine Begeisterung ließ Snapes Zweifel gar nicht erst zu.

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als das Werk vollbracht war. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug das Halsband auf dem Boden auf. Kimeira, in einem auf den Boden gezeichneten Bannkreis stehend, brach nur wenige Momente später in die Knie. Snapes Gesicht war grau vor Erschöpfung und auch auf der Stirne des Schulleiters standen Schweißperlen.

„Nun, " sagte Dumbledore erschöpft, „nicht unmöglich, aber _sehr_ anstrengend!" Er bückte sich nach Kimeiras Arm und half der jungen Frau auf die Beine. „Setzen wir uns! Und vielleicht eine kleine Erfrischung…" Die Flasche klirrte am Rand der Gläser, als eine klare Flüssigkeit großzügig eingeschenkt wurde.

Der alte Zauberer griff nach seinem Glas, lehnte sich zurück und blickte lächelnd in das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Na, Severus, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man eine gute Tat vollbracht hat?"

Snape seufzte resigniert und schloss die Augen.

Kimeira grinste und ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken, den schlanken Hals von alten Fesseln befreit.

Ende


	2. Revanche

**Disclaimer:** Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts und alles andere aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehört natürlich J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur Kimeira, und auch sie gehört eigentlich sich selbst.

Öh- natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit!

**Einleitung:** Eigentlich sind es drei Kurzgeschichten, die aber nur miteinander einen Sinn ergeben – deshalb sind es vielleicht doch drei Kapitel…egal, auf jeden Fall gehören sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge gelesen.

Ähm, ja – es kommt zwar eine Frau vor, trotzdem ist es KEINE Romanze…nicht im eigentlichen Sinn.

Gelöste Fesseln: Eine junge Frau sucht in Hogwarts Hilfe. Severus Snape hat seine Einwände. Spielt vor HP1.

Revanche: Severus Snape soll der Prozess gemacht werden. Lucius Malfoy hat etwas dagegen. Kimeira hat etwas gegen Lucius Malfoy. Spielt nach HP6

Lass es enden…: Snape, nach Jahren der Selbstvorwürfe zermürbt, sucht Kimeiras Hilfe. Warnung: möglicher Charaktertod. Spielt in sehr ferner Zukunft.

**Revanche**

Der Prozess gegen Severus Snape war das zweitwichtigste Ereignis des Jahres – allerdings weit übertroffen vom wichtigsten Ereignis: der endgültigen Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts und des Großteils seiner Todesser.

Natürlich hatte Snape keinen geringen Anteil daran gehabt. Aber konnte das seine in der Vergangenheit begangenen Sünden aufwiegen? Waren es überhaupt Sünden gewesen?

Um diese Frage zu klären hatten Befragungen stattgefunden, Untersuchungsausschüsse und Arbeitsgruppen hatten belastendes und entlastendes Beweismaterial gesichtet und bewertet. Geschehnisse und Abläufe waren rekonstruiert worden, Tatorte besichtigt und Meinungen gebildet.

Heute war der lange vorbereitete Tag, an dem all diese Ergebnisse der Öffentlichkeit vorgelegt werden sollten, die letzten Zeugen gehört und die dunkelsten Geheimnisse ans Licht gezerrt. Und dann würde das hohe Gericht entscheiden.

Pünktlich trafen die sechs Auroren bei Snapes Zelle ein. Junge Zauberer, Männer und Frauen, gut ausgebildet und pflichtbewusst. Sie waren allesamt fest entschlossen ihre Aufgabe, den Angeklagten in den Gerichtsaal zu geleiten, sauber und fehlerlos zu erledigen.

Ein Aurore forderte der Severus mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme dazu auf, aufzustehen und die Hände nach vorne zu strecken. Die junge Hexe, welche die schweren Ketten um seine Handgelenke schloss tat dies sehr sorgfältig, war aber darauf bedacht, ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Schweigend verließen sie den Zellentrakt, den Gefangenen in der Mitte. Laut hallten ihre Schritte in den gekachelten, leeren Gängen.

Als der vorderste Aurore die schwere Türe aufstieß, die in den öffentlichen Teil des Gerichtsgebäudes führte, brach der Lärm der wartenden Menge über sie herein.

Alle, die im Gerichtsaal keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten, warteten in den Gängen und Stiegenhäusern, um wenigstens einen Blick auf Severus Snape werfen zu können. Als er weiterging, schirmten ihn seine Wächter gegen die Zaungäste ab und bahnten ihm den Weg.

„Verräter!", schrie jemand rechts von ihm und wollte auf in zustürmen, wurde aber von einem der Auroren gepackt und nach hinten gedrängt.

„Ein Held! Er ist ein Held!", klang es von der anderen Seite.

Snape hielt den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

Was ihn dazu brachte sich im richtigen Moment zu Boden zu werfen, konnte er sich später selbst nicht erklären, aber so war er aus der Schusslinie, als der Fluch über ihn hinwegzuckte. Ein Mann war aus der wartenden Menge nach vorne gesprungen, hatte die Kapuze seines dunklen Umhangs nach hinten geschleudert und seinen Zauberstab geschwungen. Dann hatte ein „paralü petrificus" die sechs Auroren und einige der Zuschauer in unbewegliche Standbilder ihrer selbst verwandelt.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Totenstille, dann kam Bewegung in die Herde der Gaffer und unter Geschrei und Fußgetrappel leerte sich der Gang blitzartig.

Snape sah vom Boden auf und starrte den Mann im dunklen Umhang ungläubig an. „Lucius Malfoy", sagte er, „was…" Dann traf ihn ein zweiter Fluch, hob ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er mit schmerzenden Gliedmaßen und klingelnden Ohren zusammensank. Als sich sein Blick wieder klärte und er den Kopf hob, sah er Malfoy über sich stehen und hasserfüllt auf ihn herunterblicken.

„Du verdammter Verräter!", schrie der Todesser, „Wenn du dem Herrn treu geblieben wärst – der Triumph wäre unser gewesen!"

„Deinen Sinn für Dramatik", ächzte Snape, „habe ich schon immer übertrieben gefunden, mein lieber Lucius!"

Malfoy wurde hochrot vor Wut und rammte die Spitze seines Stiefels in den Bauch seines ehemaligen Freundes. Als der Tränkemeister sich zusammenkrümmte, beugte er sich über ihn und starrte ihm ins schmerzverzerrte Gesicht.

„Ich werde dich jetzt töten, Verräter!", zischte der Todesser, „Wie soll es denn sein? Langsam und schmerzvoll, oder…"

„Malfoy!", sagte eine klare, ruhige Stimme. Er fuhr herum, auch der am Boden liegende Snape versuchte, sich aufzurichten um einen besseren Blick auf den neuen Mitspieler zu bekommen.

Hinter einem der versteinerten Auroren trat eine Frau in einem langen grünen Umhang hervor und lächelte die beiden Männer glücklich an.

„Wusste ich es doch!", triumphierte sie. „Ich habe so gehofft, dass du dir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wirst. Weißt du noch wer ich bin, Dreckstück?"

Malfoy trat einen Schritt nach vorne und starrte sie an. „Voldemorts entsprungener Kettenhund!", sagte er langsam, dann wütend: „Du bist die Nächste die sterben wird, Missgeburt!"

Am Boden begann Snape leise zu lachen.

„Nein, Lucius" , ihre Stimme war sanft und fröhlich. „der Hund trägt keine Ketten mehr!"

Sie steckte die Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, eine schnelle Bewegung und dann landete ein schwarzes Lederhalsband mit silberner Schnalle vor den Füßen des Todessers.

Als er begriff, begann sie auf ihn zuzugehen. Ihre Gestalt waberte und veränderte sich, nach wenigen schnellen Schritten schienen ihre Füße nicht mehr den Boden zu berühren. Dunkelheit ballte sich um sie zusammen, ihr Gesicht verschwand in Schwärze und dunkle Schleier schwebten hinter ihr.

Snape rollte sich zusammen, schloß die Augen und schlug die Hände über die Ohren als er das Ziehen in seiner Seele spürte.

Malfoy wankte nach hinten an die Wand, hob dann den Zauberstab. „Expecto patr --" schrie er als der Dementor seine Krallenhände nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn zum Kuss heranzog.

Der schwere Aufprall eines Körpers auf dem gekachelte Boden ließ den Tränkemeister wissen, dass es vorbei war. Er rollte sich herum und sah in die blicklosen Augen seines Peinigers, der am Boden lag, ein Speichelfaden langsam aus seinem Mund rinnend. Neben ihm an die Wand gelehnt, stand Kimeira, Borjas Experiment, das Mischwesen aus Mensch und Dementor. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand Triumph – aber auch leises Grauen.

Als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie ansah, blickte sie auf ihn herunter.

„Ich tue es nicht gerne – aber das war es wert.", sagte sie müde, „ Jetzt sind wir quitt, nicht?"

„Beeindruckende Vorstellung", sagte Snape, „Aber jetzt lauf! Du kannst es noch schaffen bevor -"

„Ich hab das Versteckenspielen satt!" Langsam ließ sich Kimeira an der Wand hinunter gleiten bis sie neben ihm saß. „Ich denke, ich werde das Risiko eingehen. Die werden mich doch nicht gleich wieder nach Askaban schicken. Immerhin habe ich den wichtigsten Angeklagten des Jahres vor dem Tod bewahrt und einen gesuchten Verbrecher unschädlich gemacht."

Sie grinste und warf dann einen Blick auf Malfoys Körper. „Obwohl das natürlich auch etwas Persönliches war. Außerdem rechne ich fest damit, dass sie für mich ein gutes Wort einlegen."

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. „Wenn ein Verbrecher wie ich gut über dich spricht, ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie dich endgültig aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

„Ein Verbrecher? Noch ist nichts entschieden, Severus Snape. Nach dem was ich weiß, wird es einige geben die für sie sprechen werden. Solche, auf die gehört werde muss. Die Würfel sind noch nicht gefallen. Für keinen von uns."

Lächelnd lehnte die junge Frau den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Der Tränkemeister griff sich an die schmerzenden Rippen und warf einen grimmigen Blick auf die seelenlose Hülle Lucius Malfoys.

Als im Gang laute Rufe und das Geräusch laufender Füße laut wurde, öffnete Kimeira die Augen und blickte Snape an.

„Vielleicht", sagte sie schelmisch, „sollten wir aber auch Wetten abschließen, wer von uns in Askaban landet."


	3. Lass es enden

**Disclaimer:** Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts und alles andere aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehört natürlich J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur Kimeira, und auch sie gehört eigentlich sich selbst.

Öh- natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit!

**Einleitung:** Eigentlich sind es drei Kurzgeschichten, die aber nur miteinander einen Sinn ergeben – deshalb sind es vielleicht doch drei Kapitel…egal, auf jeden Fall gehören sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge gelesen.

Ähm, ja – es kommt zwar eine Frau vor, trotzdem ist es KEINE Romanze…nicht im eigentlichen Sinn.

Gelöste Fesseln: Eine junge Frau sucht in Hogwarts Hilfe. Severus Snape hat seine Einwände. Spielt vor HP1.

Revanche: Severus Snape soll der Prozess gemacht werden. Lucius Malfoy hat etwas dagegen. Kimeira hat etwas gegen Lucius Malfoy. Spielt nach HP6

Lass es enden…: Snape, nach Jahren der Selbstvorwürfe zermürbt, sucht Kimeiras Hilfe. Warnung: möglicher Charaktertod. Spielt in sehr ferner Zukunft.

**Lass es enden…**

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, als die kleine Bar in der Seitengasse schloss. Die Barkeeperin hatte begonnen, die Sessel auf die Tische zu stellen. Diesen Hinweis hatten die letzten Gäste - ein verliebtes Pärchen - schließlich nicht mehr ignorieren können. Sie standen auf und gingen zur Tür, wo sie stehen blieben, um noch ein wenig zu kichern und sich zu küssen.

Die Barkeeperin, eine magere braunhaarige Frau in ihren Dreißigern, löschte die letzten Lichter und ging dann ebenfalls zum Ausgang. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen musterte sie die zwei Verliebten: „Stellt mir nichts unanständiges an, ihr Beiden!"

Ausgelassenes Kichern belohnte ihre Worte, dann traten sie nacheinander durch die Tür. Die Frau blieb draußen stehen, um abzuschließen, das Pärchen hakte einander unter und die beiden gingen aneinander gelehnt die dunkle Straße hinab. Nach ein paar Metern drehte der junge Mann den Kopf und rief ein „Gute Nacht, Sarah!" über die Schulter. Die Frau nickte in seine Richtung, dann wandte sie sich um und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Sie wusste, dass der Mann im Schatten des Mauervorsprungs an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand, noch bevor er sich bemerkbar machte. Für das menschliche Auge war er unsichtbar und von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, für ihren Instinkt war seine Seele so deutlich wie ein Leuchtfeuer.

„Sarah?" hörte sie eine dunkle, raue Stimme sage. Der ironische Unterton war unüberhörbar.

„Ein Name ist so gut wie jeder andere.", sagte sie ruhig und drehte mit einer energischen Bewegung den Schlüssel um. Dann blieb sie einfach so stehen und blickte durch die Glastüre in die halbdunkle Bar, die mit den auf die Tische gestellten Sesseln sehr leer und sehr verlassen wirkte.

„Du warst nicht leicht zu finden, Kimeira!"

„Das war auch Absicht!" Sie holte tief Luft, dann wandte sie sich um. „Man hat mir gestattet zu gehen. Da habe ich es vorgezogen, spurlos zu verschwinden. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, sagt man."

Einen Moment lang starrte sie in die Dunkelheit, dann trat er aus dem Schatten ins Dämmerlicht der nächtlichen Straße. Seine Robe war noch so nachtschwarz wie damals, das schwarze Haar allerdings war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Jahre waren nicht freundlich mit ihm gewesen. Er wirkte so unglaublich müde, seine Augen waren wie dunkle Löcher.

„Sie haben mich nicht vergessen, Professor Snape." Kimeira zögerte kurz. „Was führt sie zu mir?"

Er blickte zu Boden, sah dann wieder auf. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Professor. Es…da gab es nichts mehr für mich, nach allem."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe eine Bitte.", sagte er, „ Etwas wo nur du mir helfen kannst. Komm…gehen wir ein Stück."

Langsam, fast unsicher begann er die Gasse hinunterzugehen. Schweigend folgte sie ihm. Lange gingen sie nebeneinander her, ohne Worte und ohne einen Blick zu wechseln.

Die kahlen Bäume eines kleinen Parks verdeckten nicht die Sicht auf dunkle, abweisende Häuserfronten, kalter Wind trieb raschelndes Laub über den Boden.

Erst hier blieb Snape stehen und wandte sich der Frau zu, die ihn abwartend musterte.

„Und?", fragte sie leise, „Wie kann ich ihnen wohl helfen?"

Er drehte sich von ihr weg und starrte auf die zerklüftete Rinde eines nahen Baumes. „Ich will, " sagte er, „den Kuss des Demetors."

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. „Für wen, Snape?" Ihre Stimme war ein wütendes Zischen. „Wem wollen sie DAS antun?"

Er wandte ihr weiterhin den Rücken zu, sagte schließlich: „Mir, Kimeira! Ich will den Kuss für mich."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur das Herbstlaub raschelte leise im Wind. Dann bewegte sich die Frau, ging um Snape herum, stellte sich dicht vor ihn und versuchte in seinen Auge zu lesen.

„Warum in aller Welt, bei allem, was ihnen heilig ist, wollen sie, dass ich ihnen das antue?"

Er sah auf sie herab. „Weil ich will, dass alles aus ist. Ich will Vergessen und Frieden und keine Erinnerung mehr. Mich nicht länger fragen, ob…"

„Sie Narr", fauchte sie, „wenn sie ein Ende wollen – es sollte doch wohl leicht für sie sein, sich umzubringen! Ich weiß nicht, nehmen sie irgendein Gift, springen sie von einem Turm – es gibt hunderte Möglichkeiten ihr Leben zu beenden, ohne dass ich ihren Geist zerstöre. Es ist das Grausamste, Snape! Sie wissen das!"

„Ich weiß das!", sagte er unwirsch, dann fuhr er eindringlich fort: „Aber das ist es, was ich will. Ich will nicht nur den Tod, ich will das absolute, seelenlose Ende."

Er trat auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, krallte die Finger in den Stoff ihrer Jacke und machte ihr ein Entkommen unmöglich.

„Ich will ein Ende all dieser Fragen, die ich mir selbst stelle. Ein Ende der Reue wegen der Dinge die ich getan und die ich nicht getan habe. Da…da ist nur noch Dunkelheit, nie mehr Licht."

Er schüttelte sie, damit sie endlich verstand, in seiner Stimme lag ein Würgen.

„Jede Nacht kommt er, jede Nacht sehe ich Dumbledore zusammenbrechen! Und die anderen, sie sind immer da. Ich musste es tun, aber die Erinnerung daran, sie bringt mich um."

Er stockte, lachte dann bitter auf.

„Nein, sie bringt mich eben nicht um. Ich lebe weiter, mit all diesem Gewicht auf mir. Aber das will ich nicht mehr.

Ich will dass es endet.

Ich will dass all diese Gedanken aus mir heraus gesogen werden.

Ich will das absolute Ende, die Auslöschung meines Geistes, meiner Seele.

Ich will, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts von mir übrig bleibt bis auf eine leere Hülle, die dann meinetwegen verrotten soll!"

Heftig stieß er die Frau zurück. Einen Augenblick blieb er nach vorne gebeugt stehen, keuchend. Dann straffte er sich, suchte ihren Blick und erwartete ihr Urteil.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Kimeira ihn an. „Snape, ich…NEIN!"

Sie wankte ein, zwei Schritte nach hinten, schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape, sie wollen zuviel von mir. Ich werde es nicht tun, es ist zu schrecklich! Das haben sie nicht verdient. Niemand hat das verdient! Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen, zumindest…" Sie verstummte.

Seine Stimme war jetzt wieder beherrscht, fast ruhig.

„Dass ich gute Gründe hatte, löscht nicht die Erinnerung aus. Du weißt das, Kimeira." Er war grausam und er wusste es.

„Du weißt, wie es ist, sich an das zu erinnern, was man unter Zwang getan hat. Von allen Lebewesen auf dieser Welt solltest du es am Besten wissen!"

Sie starrte in an. Zuerst ungläubig. Sie weigerte sich zu verstehen, was er meinte.

Dann zerbrach ihr Widerstand, Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Sie wollen es wirklich, Snape." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Sie hatte kapituliert, sie verstand nun.

„Morgen Nacht.", sagte er. „Ich hole dich."

Einen Moment blickte er noch auf sie herunter, bemerkte die Spur einer einzelnen Träne auf ihrer Wange.

Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Es schien Jahrhunderte zu dauern, bis sie ihre kleine Wohnung erreichte, ihren Schutz, ihre Höhle.

Sie verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und floh ins Badezimmer, kauerte sich in einer Ecke des kleinen, fensterlosen Raumes zusammen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Erinnern.

…_was man unter Zwang getan hat…_

Ihre Gedanken trugen sie zurück an einen anderen Ort, vor langer Zeit.

…_eine Halle in einem alten Haus, der Geruch nach Moder und Verfall und Angst. Lodernde Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten eine Versammlung. In der Mitte des Raumes zwei Stühle auf denen ein Mann und eine Frau festgebunden waren. An den Wänden standen die Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords. _

_An der Stirnseite gegenüber der Fenster ein mächtiger, dunkler, abgewetzter Ledersessel, in dem ER sich räkelte._

„…_und deshalb haben die zwei den Tod verdient! Nicht nur den Tod, sonder die denkbar grausamste Bestrafung, die ich über sie verhängen kann. Das wird dem Orden zu denken geben, nicht wahr, meine Kinder?"_

_Zustimmendes und erwartungsvolles Gemurmel, stellenweise auch Gelächter._

_Voldemorts Stimme war voll perverser Fröhlichkeit. „Bringt mir das Mädchen. Wir wollen den Kettenhund auf unsere Gäste loslassen._

_Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür. Zwei Todesser schleppten ein sich sträubendes Mädchen herein, nur wenig mehr als ein Kind und warfen sie vor die Füße des Herrn. _

_Ein dunkles sackartiges Gewand bedeckte sie vom Hals bis zu den Knöcheln, zerrauftes braunes Haar über angstvollen braunen Augen. Ein breites Lederhalsband mit silberner Schnalle lag eng um ihren Hals._

_Das Mädchen stütze sich auf ihre Unterarme, ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr dass es keinen Fluchtweg gab. Sie vermied es, zu dem Mann aufzublicken der über ihr thronte, lag dann einfach nur still und bewegungslos da._

„_Ich habe Beute für dich, mein kleines Schmuckstück!", dröhnte Voldemorts Stimme thriumphierend durch den Raum. „Bedank dich bei deinem Herrn."_

_Ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen, starrte das Mädchen auf den Boden vor sich._

_Er beugte sich vor und hob die Hand. Eine kleine, befehlende Geste. Plötzlich kam Bewegung sich das Häufchen Elend vor seinen Füßen. Das Halsband schien ihren Kopf herum zu zwingen, schließlich kroch sie über den Boden. Sie schien gegen die eigenen Bewegungen anzukämpfen, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Als sie seinen Stuhl erreichte, streckte Voldemort einen Fuß nach vorne. _

„_Küß meinen Stiefel!" sagte er. Zum ersten Mal blickte sie ihn an, sah von Boden zu ihm auf mit einem Blick, der zugleich grenzenloses Grauen und grenzenlosen Hass zeigte._

_Eine spielerische Bewegung eines Fingers. Ihr Kopf wurde hinunter und nach vorne gerissen, dann pressten sich ihre Lippen auf das Leder seines Stiefels. Der dunkle Lord beugte sich nach vorne und beobachtete ihr gesenktes Haupt. Einen langen Moment schien er seine Macht zu genießen._

„_Genug!" Ein Tritt seines Fußes schleuderte sie nach hinten. „Jetzt sollst du dich um deine Kundschaft kümmern."_

_Zum ersten Mal wandte sie den Kopf, blickte auf das hilflose Paar auf den Stühlen in der Mitte des Raumes. _

„_Nein.", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, sah dann Hilfe suchend in die Menge der sie umgebenden Todesser. Manche hatten ihre Kapuzen abgenommen, aber in den Gesichtern las sie nur Schaulust und leises Grausen, kein Mitleid. Ihr Blick huschte weiter, streifte kurz den eines angewiedert blickenden schwarzhaarigen Mannes, fing sich in den vor Vorfreude und Begeisterung strahlenden Augen eines blonden Todessers._

_Eine elegante Handbewegung des Lords zwang sie in die Höhe. Taumelnd bekam sie die Beine unter das Gewicht ihres Oberkörper, die Nackenmuskeln gespannt gegen die würgende Macht des Halsbandes._

„_Caradoc Dearborn, Antigone Barnes!" Voldemorts Stimme schallte durch den Raum wie die eines Jahrmarktsausrufers, "Macht euch bereit, eurem Schicksal zu begegnen!"_

_Wankend, sich nutzlos sträubend, bewegte sich das Mädchen auf ihre Opfer zu. Das leise Gemurmel der Todesser verstummte und die Augen der Delinquenten füllten sich mit Grauen, als sich die zarte Gestalt vor ihren Augen verwandelte. _

_Die menschliche Form umgab sich mit Schatten, Schwärze ballte sich zu dunklen Schleiern, die ihr nachfolgten. Eine Kapuze schien ein schreckliches Gesicht zu verbergen, blasse Finger wurden zu verwesenden Krallenhänden._

_In seinem Stuhl nach vorne gelehnt, den Blick unverwandt auf seinen Kettenhund gerichtet, dirigierte der dunkle Lord das Geschehen._

_Es war keiner in diesem Raum, der nicht das Ziehen in seiner Seele fühlte, als sich der Dementor über Caradoc Dearborn beugte. Daneben, vergeblich an ihre Fesseln zerrend, begann Antigone Barnes zu schreien._

_Für das Mädchen, den hilflosen, menschlichen Teil im Bewusstsein des Demetors war es fast eine Erleichterung als ihre dunkle äußere Hülle sich vom erschlafften Körper des Mannes abwandte und die panischen Schreie der Frau unter ihrem Kuss verstummten._

Kimeira keuchte schwer. Unter ihren Händen, ihrem Körper fühlte sie die glatte, harte Wirklichkeit kalter Kacheln. Schwerfällig stand sie auf und wandte sich dem Spiegel an der Wand zu. Grelles weißes Licht zeichnete tiefe Schatten unter ihre Augen. Trotzdem war das schmale Gesicht, das ihr entgegensah unbezweifelbar menschlich. Kein schwarzes Lederband mit silberner Schnalle lag mehr um ihre Hals.

Sie schloss die Augen, beugte sich nach vorne und lehnte die Stirne gegen das kühle Glas.

Erinnerungen sind komplexer, als man denken möchte. Die Guten genauso wie die Schlechten. Sie formen die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen, können ihn stärken oder ihn brechen. Der gewaltsame Raub von Erinnerungen zieht fast unweigerlich die Zerstörung des betroffenen Bewußtseins nach sich.

Kimeira riss die Lieder auf und starrte sich selbst aus kürzester Entfernung in die Augen. Hektisch arbeitete ihr Gehirn und verfolgte die Spur eines Gedankens den sie viel zu kurz klar gesehen hatte.

Die Bäume auf der Hügelkuppe hatten fast alle Blätter verloren, streng hing der Geruch nach feuchtem Laub in der Luft. Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und tauchte die Szenerie in kaltes, fast unirdisches Licht.

Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu und starrte in die Ferne, wo eine wuchtige dunkle Form mit einigen erleuchteten Fenstern die Position von Hogwarts angab.

Die Frau hörte ihn leise seufzen, dann wandte er sich um und suchte ihren Blick.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns.", sagte er leise.

„Sie sind sich noch immer sicher?" Leise Hoffnung schwang in Kimeiras Frage mit.

„Ja. Du kannst mich noch so oft fragen, die Antwort wird sich nicht ändern."

Sie fühlte die Endgültigkeit seines Entschlusses in der Festigkeit seiner Stimme.

„Nun, Snape…", flüsterte sie, immer noch auf einen Ausweg hoffend. Er wollte ein Ende für sich und trotzdem fühlte sie sich selbst wie eine Verurteilte.

„Nun, Kimeira!", sagte er und hörte sich fast aufmuntern an, „Leb wohl!"

Einen Moment schien er ihr zuzulächeln, aber das konnte auch am trügerischen Mondlicht liegen. Dann schloss er die Augen und stand still da.

„Leben sie wohl, Snape!". Ihre Stimme zitterte. Worte drängten darauf, gesagt zu werden, trotzdem…sie schwieg.

Unsicher ging sie auf ihn zu bis sie ganz nahe vor ihm stand, sah hoch und las die Erwartung in seinem Gesicht. Sie streckte sich und schließlich berührten ihre menschlichen Lippen zum ersten Mal die eines Mannes.

Kurz verharrte sie, dann glitt sie in die Verwandlung.

Als es vorbei war, blickte sie auf seinen bewegungslosen Körper hinab. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen, dass sie seinen Körper einfach liegen ließ. Er meinte, er würde von selbst aufhören zu atmen und sterben und dann wäre Frieden.

Im Fallen hatte sich der Umhang um seine Beine gewickelt. Sie bückte sich und bewegte die schweren Falten, bis der dicke Stoff Snape vom Hals bis zu den Füßen bedeckte.

Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und schob eine graue Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Fast sah er aus, als würde er schlafen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Snape."

Die Tür ihrer Wohnung fiel ins Schloß. Wieder suchte sie die kühle Realität des Badezimmers, kauerte sich erschöpft auf die harten Kacheln. Kimeira schloss die Augen und suchte den Weg in ihr Selbst, bis sie das fand, was sie Snape genommen hatte.

Es war so schwer gewesen, den Dementor zurückzuhalten und die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die sie sich selbst gestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihr anderes ich in Fesseln gelegt und ihm nur gestattet zu nehmen, was sie auswählte.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge drehte und wendete sie ihren Raub. Wie von Blitzen beleuchtet zuckten Bilder durch ihren Kopf.

Da…_Voldemort…Snape selbst in der Kleidung der Todesser, vor dem dunklen Lord kniend…Malfoy…Dumbledores Körper an der Brüstung_…NEIN!

Sie riss sich aus Snapes Erinnerungen, versuchte Fassung zu bewahren, atmete schwer.

Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht hatte – und sie hoffte es so sehr – hatte sie ihm nur das Schlechte, all die bösen Erinnerungen genommen. Zumindest, was sie gewagt hatte. An anderen Stellen hatte sie versucht, den Stachel des Versagens zu nehmen, das Quälende welches Geschehenes im Bewusstsein immer präsent sein lässt.

Wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte…

Aber wenn nicht, würde er es vielleicht für wert befinden, weiterzuleben. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er starb. Er war das einzige lebende Wesen, das verstehen konnte, was ihr Wesen und was ihr geschehen war.

Wenn er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte würde er hoffentlich feststellen, dass er verloren hatte, was ihn quälte.

Der mögliche Erfolg war das Risiko wert gewesen. Und den Preis, den sie bezahlen musste.

Sie schauderte leise, als sie Snapes Erinnerungen an sich rafft und die Falltüre im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins suchte.

Dort unten lagen sie.

Die, welche man sie gezwungen hatte zu nehmen.

Die, welche sie aus freiem Willen, aus Rache genommen hatte.

Die manchmal, in dunklen Nächten, ihren Weg heraus fanden und sie quälten. Die geraubten Erinnerungen anderer, Gute und Schlechte.

Die, wenn sie den Weg aus ihrem Kerker fanden, in Kimeiras Bewusstsein zu Dämonen wurden.

In diese Gruft sperrte sie die Erinnerungen, die sie dem Tränkemeister genommen hatte. In den hintersten Winkel ihres Selbst.

Sie wusste, dass sich die Falltüre in einem unbewachten Moment öffnen würde – und dann würde sie wieder büßen, wie sie schon so lange für alles büßte. Für das, als was ihr Schöpfer sie geschaffen hatte, zu was der dunkle Lord sie gezwungen hatte und für ihre eigene, wohlverdiente Rache.

Aber diesmal war es – vielleicht – den Preis wert gewesen.

Ende

**Schlussbemerkung:** Ja, ich weiß – das Wesen Kimeira ist eine sehr gewagte Idee, aber wenigstens kann mir niemand vorwerfen, eine Mary-Sue geschaffen zu haben.

Die Geschichten wurden in der bestehenden Reihenfolge geschrieben, trotzdem stand das Geschehen von „Lass es enden…" als allererstes fest. Ich hoffe, die traurige Trostlosigkeit, die ich haben wollte, ist auch wirklich rübergekommen.

Die leise Zärtlichkeit Kimeiras für Snape im dritten Teil ist unbeabsichtigt während des Schreibens entstanden. Ich wollte definitiv keine Liebesgeschichte. Pfui!

Es hat mir sehr viel Freude gemacht, Lucius Malfoy in „Revanche" zu töten (na ja – er ist ja eigentlich nicht wirklich tot grins). Er ist zwar unwiderstehlich scharf, aber leider doch ein Kotzbrocken. Aber einer mit Stil!


End file.
